Omnia Vincit Amor
by PurpleMumei
Summary: Love conquers everything. Even two very different worlds. Vamp fic, and definitely ExT! Please R&R.
1. Loner

**A/N: **_**This is my birthday gift to myself. You know, nobody remembers my birthday. Hehehe…it's my 14th birthday this 29th of July. I hope you guys will like this. And please don't forget to review. Tomoyo's seventeen years old here. **_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite.

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amor**

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Loner **

* * *

**Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

All alone…

My mom died last week…

What's the point of living if I have nobody now? How can I ever live without my mom? She's the only relative I know and she's left me alone.

I'm all alone.

Those nasty bitches don't have anything to do but laugh at me.

What's the point of being the top student in this blasted school? I don't even have friends.

I curtained my face with my long raven locks so nobody would see me with teary-eyed face. I leaned on the railings to look down. I can see a geek down the staircase. How did I know he's a geek? Simple, I can see that he have eyeglasses and those gals are there. Heck, I'm a geek too. I think he was being humiliated by those nasty girls. They must be telling him to go back from wherever planet he came from. They also bully me…a lot.

What if I become a bully, too? Nah, I'm too weak to be one. That's why they keep on bullying me.

I should focus on the new book that I just borrowed from the library. It's a about a girl—a loner like me—and a vampire. They fell in love and lived happily ever after. Well, not actually live 'coz they ARE vampires and vampires are undead. Yup, the girl decided to turn herself into one for her love.

What if I make my own story?

I glanced again at the geek below the staircase. I'm at the rooftop, my favorite place. He's not there anymore.

Where am I again? Oh, yeah, I'll make a story just like this one.

I returned to my seat. I placed my laptop on my lap and started.

I'll just add some twist in the plot. And, voila! A new story! Better get started. I've decided to cut my classes for some peaceful time alone. It's not as if I'm the only one who's doing it but they'll be shocked if they knew that I'm skipping classes. Being the model student, I don't have any absence or tardiness in school.

I'll start now. I opened the notepad application. I'll just put it in here and transfer it later.

Hah! I'm almost finished I just need the ending. I stretched my body and allowed myself a yawn. Almost finished but there's something missing. What could it be? I'll think about that later. It's lunch break already. I'm pretty hungry now. Time passes so fast.

'AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' someone screamed.

"What's that?" I said, alarmed. I instantly stood up and looked down, holding the railings for support. I can see the ruckus downstairs, there's a stampede below, and I wonder what it is. The bitchy cheerleaders are the ones who are screaming like there's no tomorrow. Even the teachers have a look on their faces that says, _'It's the end of the world! Run for your lives!'_

"What's with them?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed, "Sheesh, as if somebody will answer me."

**End of Tomoyo's P.O.V. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Of course, somebody is expected to answer you or you might be called a crazy lady." A deep male voice answered Tomoyo.

Shocked, Tomoyo turned around to see the one who answered her question only to find a young man, probably same as her age, wearing all black. The man have a messy midnight blue hair and piercing sapphire orbs behind his oval thin-rimmed specs, maybe a head taller than her.

'He is so pale, maybe paler than me. He's very handsome too.' she noticed.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo managed to say in a small voice.

"'Who am I?'" he chuckled, baring his pearly white fangs, "I think it's more appropriate to ask for what I am."

Tomoyo noticed his showing fangs and stepped back as far as she could from the creature, "You're a vampire." She hissed, not showing her fear.

"I guess there's no need for me to explain what I am." The man smirked, "You are quite a beauty. It'll be disappointing if I'll just kill you." He advanced towards her and put his head beside her left ear, "You should hide so my subordinates won't see you. I'll be back here for you. Ah, take this little girl with you."

Tomoyo noticed the little girl he's referring. She has a long pinkish hair and sparkly red eyes. Tomoyo was still afraid but she went away from the vampire and knelt in front of the little girl.

"Just hide and whatever you two hear, don't mind it. If somebody catches you, tell them that Eriol already got you two." The vampire said and left them.

"C'mon, Big Sister, we need to hide or they'll kill us." The little girl tugged at her sleeves, "Oh, I'm Ruby Moon, nice to meet you." She smiled widely, baring her little fangs.

"You're a little vamp…" Tomoyo said with wide eyes, "You're not goi—"

"Don't worry, I won't bite you. Master ordered me not to and, besides, I like you." Ruby Moon said, now with a toothy grin.

Tomoyo felt herself smile at the act, "Okay, let us hide ourselves now."

Then they searched for a good hiding spot.

* * *

**A/N:** _(07/03/2009)_ Okay, this chapter was updated to correct minor grammatical errors. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 would be posted as soon as I have my inspiration back. Thank you for the tireless support. Hehehe…I hope you've like this story so far.

-purplemumei..:)


	2. Vampires on the Loose

**A/N: **_**This is my birthday gift to myself. You know, nobody remembers my birthday. Hehehe…it's my 14th birthday this 29th of July. I hope you guys will like this. And please don't forget to review.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite.

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amor**

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Vampires on the Loose**

* * *

**Eriol's P.O.V. **

What's this they are talking about?

They are going to the mortal world and attack them in broad daylight?

Man, they must be crazy!

Attacking the mortals? In broad daylight? Who sane vampire would do such a thing?

Sure, we, vampires, can now stand being exposed to the sun. BUT why make it so obvious that we really exist? They really are insane!

"Master, are you coming with them?" a familiar voice asked me from behind my back.

"Yes, yes." Then I raised one eyebrow, "I could guess that you want to come with me too."

"Why wouldn't I want to come with you?" The voice chirped, knowing that its master would allow it. "I really want to see the mortal world, you know?"

"I'll allow you but," I turned around, "Oh, I see that you really want to go."

"Of course, master, I'm ready!" the little girl in front of me said, "Are you searching for The One too? I know you can't be persuaded to go if you don't really want to."

"I think." I replied nonchalantly.

"Sir, the troop's ready." A voice from the other side of the room informed.

"I'll be there soon!" I answered.

"I promise, master, that I'll be a good girl!" the little girl in front of me said.

"Of course you will." I said and walked out the room with my little servant following me.

* * *

"Lord." My subordinates greeted with a slight bow. I just nodded. A vampire with short black hair approached me, "Hiiragizawa,"

"What is it, Yamazaki?" I asked, noticing that he's one of my most trusted friends.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked. I nodded. We went into a corner.

"What is it?" I heard myself ask in a serious tone.

"I know you are going to the mortal world to search for somebody and not just because your father decided that you attack the mortals."

"Your point is?" I asked.

"Why are you searching for The One in the mortal world? Why not search here?"

"It's because it's not here in our world." I smiled, "Now, don't worry. I know where she is and that's where we're going." I said.

He sighed, "Okay, I guess you can handle yourself, pal."

"The portal is ready. Let's go now." I announced to the vampires, "I'll be the first to go. I'll signal if it's your turn to go."

* * *

I heard murmurs about me when I walked regally inside the school. The school was pretty big. The bigger the place, the more mortals we can have. Those foolish girls sending flirty looks at me would soon die. I took a sit by the stairs. I smirked inwardly as one of them came near me. I hid my fangs and smiled. The girl has red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello there." The bitchy girl said to me, "I see that I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am." I replied, trying to contain my laughter. I'm disgusted with these kinds of women. They make me laugh.

"Then, can we join you here?" The girl purred seductively. I nodded. She grinned and turned her back to call the other bitches, "Girls, come here!"

The giggly girls went to our direction and stood in front of me.

"Let's introduce ourselves, girls." The red haired girl said, "I'm Kaho. This is Myrah, Lexia, Tanya, Lorie, Sai, and Nayami."

"Nice to meet yah!" the bitches said to me, simultaneously.

"I'm Eriol. Too bad this will be our last meeting." I said, all too mysterious that they raised their eyebrows at me.

"Why is that?" Kaho asked.

"Because," I snapped my fingers. Then my troops came out, ready to attack. I smirked, "We're going to kill you all!" I bared my fangs and my troop mimicked me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The girls shrieked.

It's irritating me. "Shut up!" I warned them and they started to run away from us.

"Help!" The girls said and some mortals saw the commotion and started to panic too.

"Yamazaki, I'll go now. I'll be back later." I said to Yamazaki, who in that time is attacking a girl hungrily.

"C'mon, Ruby Moon." I said to my little servant, "The One is at that rooftop." I pointed to a near building.

"It seems that there is no one in there." Ruby Moon observed.

"She likes to be isolated from others. And don't bite her." I explained and I transported us in there. Ruby Moon hid behind me. A mortal girl with long raven hair was there leaning by the railings. She's too engrossed with the commotion to notice us.

"What's with them?" I heard her say and sigh, "Pssht, as if somebody will answer me."

I smirked at that and answered her, "Of course, somebody is expected to answer you or you might be called a crazy lady."

She turns around to see me, obviously, shocked. Damn, she has the most beautiful amethyst eyes I've ever seen. It reflects the emotions she feels inside her. I could see fear, shock, sadness, and is that admiration? Uh, never mind. I see that she's surrounded by a purple aura. She also has a porcelain pale skin. She's gorgeous like a deity who has come in front me to enchant me.

"Who are you?" She asked in a small voice.

"'Who am I?'" I chuckled baring my fangs, "I think it's more appropriate to ask for what I am."

The moment I saw the look she have on her face, I had the sudden urge to punch myself. She looked so scared. She took a few steps back, away from me.

"You're a vampire." She hissed.

"I guess there's no need for me to explain what I am." I said with a smirk, "You are quite a beauty. It'll be disappointing if I'll kill you." I can see her blush as I got near her. I don't know if she's blushing because she's afraid or she's blushing because of what I've said. I don't care now as I neared her left ear. "You should hide so my subor—friends won't see you. I'll be back here for you. Ah, take this little girl with you." I whispered to her.

Ruby Moon showed herself to the beauty. The beauty went away from me and knelt in front of Ruby Moon with soft eyes.

"Just hide and whatever you two hears, don't mind it. If somebody catches you, tell them that Eriol already got you two." I warned them and left.

Time for fun.

* * *

"Sir, there are large tanks outside the gate and they're entering!" A vampire shouted to me, panic etched on its face.

"I can see that!" I yelled back. Those mortals don't really know what they are dealing with. "Attack them and leave no one alive!"

"YAH!!!!!!!!" the vampires raged to the tanks. The tanks started shooting on us.

After 15 minutes…

"They are all terminated, Sir." Another vampire informed after wiping his mouth.

"Okay, go back now and I have some business to do." I commanded. He just bowed at me and left with the troop. I heard somebody coming near me and I turned around to see Yamazaki.

"Checkin' up on them?" Yamazaki asked slyly, "I can see that she's very gorgeous." I scowled at his statement before he continues, "And, perfect for you. I won't steal her, okay. I'll go with them now, see you." Then Yamazaki left.

I can sense faint purple aura and a bright pink aura nearby. I dashed towards it only to find the beauty in the arms of Ruby Moon.

"What happened to her?" I yelled, losing my temper.

"S-she fainted…?" Ruby Moon said nervously.

* * *

**A/N:** _(07/03/2009)_ Okay, this chapter was updated to correct minor grammatical errors. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 would be posted as soon as I have my inspiration back. Thank you for the tireless support. Hehehe…I hope you've like this story so far.

-purplemumei..:)


	3. Lone Beauty hides with a Cutie

**A/N: **_**This is my birthday gift to myself. You know, nobody remembers my birthday. Hehehe…it's my 14th birthday this 29th of July. I hope you guys will like this. And please don't forget to review.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite.

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amor**

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Lone Beauty hides with a Cutie**

* * *

They hid under a teacher's desk.

"Nice." Ruby Moon said with a whistle, "We found a comfy place to hide."

"Shhh!" Tomoyo raised one finger in front of her lips, "Be quiet or else they'll find us."

"'Kay, sheesh, you don't need to tell me." Ruby Moon crossed her arm and placed it in front of her.

"By the way, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo introduced, "I'm sorry if I hadn't introduced myself earlier."

"I thought you'll never remember." Ruby Moon smiled, "So, tell me more about you. This ruckus will take a while, you know."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah, it's better to have a good chat while waiting."

"Hey, aren't you afraid of us? We're having a killing spree. You can be killed too." Ruby Moon said, amazed at Tomoyo's calmness.

Tomoyo shooked her head, "No, I'm not afraid to die. I'm alone so I'm not afraid. As if anybody would care whether I'm dead or alive."

"You're alone? Don't you have any family? What about your parents? Your siblings," She pondered for a while, "and friends?"

"My mom was my only companion and…and s-she…died." Tomoyo said sadly, "Last week, she died of an illness."

"Died?" Ruby Moon said, "I'm sorry. I know mortals feel bad when somebody important to them dies. Hehe…I'm a vampire, I shouldn't think that way. Then, just tell me happy things about you."

"Happy? I don't really have much." She smiled slightly, "Sometimes I think I'm a jinx; always unlucky. I think you're not really what you are. You're older."

"Uh-huh, I'm older than you think and this is not my true form. This is my chibi form and I'll cheer you up. My master said I'm the most hyper vamp he'd ever met in the whole Kuronovia." Ruby Moon jerked up cheerfully.

"Sit down!" Tomoyo pulled her down, "I can see that you're very hyper but you can show me it to me later, after this."

"Hehehe…I'm sorry. I just got carried away." Ruby Moon said sheepishly.

**Ruby Moon's P.O.V**.

Then we heard heavy footsteps in the corridor.

"Do you think that's your master coming near us?" Miss Tomoyo whispered to me, getting nervous.

"I dunno. Let's just hide. Master will surely send me a signa—" I stopped.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice said, "I can sense Hiiragizawa's guardian hiding in one of these classrooms."

"And I can smell a mortal blood too." Another voice said, sniffing, "I wonder if that guardian's not sharing some food."

Footsteps…

"What are you two doing in here?" another male voice said, "Help the others down there. Some tanks are trying to bomb us."

"Yes, Sir." The two first voices said and there were footsteps again.

The door to our hiding spot opened.

"You need to find another place to hide into. I'm sure those good for nothing vamps will return here." The voice who saved us said.

I'm sure he's not Master Eriol but his voice is very familiar.

"Come out now, Ruby Moon."

I moved my head from inside the desk and saw a familiar looking vampire. He's my master's friend. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad it's just you, Yamazaki." I said and moved out of the table, "Did master send you here?"

"Nope, but I know he'll be mad if he knew that I know who you're with." Yamazaki smiled, "You can come out now, miss."

I was shocked when I heard that but I can do nothing because Miss Tomoyo came out already.

**End of Ruby Moon's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V. **

"I can sense Eriol's guardian hiding in one of these classrooms." I heard a voice say as I walk through the building.

"And I can smell a mortal blood too." Another voice said, sniffing, "I wonder if that guardian's not sharing some food."

I quickly went to their direction knowing what they are up to.

"What are you two doing in here?" I said to them in my most commanding voice, "Help the others down there. Some tanks are trying to bomb us." I pointed to the tanks below, near the gates.

I can see the scowls on their faces but they obeyed me nonetheless.

I focused my attention to the door where I can sense Ruby Moon, Eriol's guardian. I opened it and said, "You need to find another place to hide into. I'm sure those good for nothing vamps will return here." I looked around the quiet room and sensed Ruby Moon's presence. No, scratch that, I can also sense a purple aura near her.

"Come out now, Ruby Moon." I tried again and saw her head sticking out from a desk. She looked at me for a moment and heaved out a sigh. I'm sure she's in her chibi form again.

"I'm glad it's just you, Yamazaki." She said and came out of the desk, "Did master send you here?"

I smiled, "Nope, but I know he'll be mad if he knew that I know who you're with." And remembered, "You can come out now, miss."

I know Ruby Moon have a shocked look plastered on her face but I didn't turn to look at her direction when a goddess emerged out of the desk.

She has a long raven hair and bright amethyst eyes. She's gorgeous. Man, if Eriol doesn't want her, I'll be glad to have her all by myself!

I think I froze for a moment there because Ruby Moon waved her hand in front of me several times. She's blocking my view of the Beauty! I need to do something! I moved and looked at the beauty again.

"Hey, Yamazaki, don't look at her like that! She'll melt if you don't stop that!" Ruby Moon said, "Master would have a fit if he saw you ogling Miss Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo…that's her name…it's beautiful, like her." I muttered.

"Um…hello, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." She smiled at me. She smiled at me!!! I cleared my throat.

"Hello, I'm Yamazaki Takashi. It's nice to meet you, Miss Tomoyo." I said charmingly but I think she hasn't noticed.

"Now, tell us, Yamazaki, where is that place you're talking about?" Ruby Moon asked me.

"I don't know. I suppose you find it yourself." I said thoughtfully, "But with a beauty like Miss Tomoyo, I think I'll help you find a good spot."

"Then, let's go." Ruby Moon said.

We went out of the building quietly. I stared at Tomoyo. She's very beautiful and maybe she's The One Eriol's been searching. She has a potential energy inside her. I want to see what'll happen when that wakes up. We found a bush not so far from the battlefield.

"Stay here so Eriol can find you easily." I said to them. I took Tomoyo's hand and pressed it gently. She has a confused look on her beautiful face and I smiled, "Sorry, but I need to test you." I whispered to her ear.

"What the—" Ruby Moon tried to say but Tomoyo suddenly fainted.

"I need to go. The battle's over. Eriol's coming here soon." I said to Ruby Moon, stood up, and left.

I saw Eriol talking with one of the vamps.

"Okay, go back now and I have some business to do." Eriol said and the vamp bowed slightly and left with the troop. He noticed me and turned to my direction.

"Checkin' up on them?" I asked slyly, "I can see that she's very gorgeous."

He scowled.

"And, perfect for you. I won't steal her, okay. I'll go with them now, see you." I added before he can pounce on me. I left quickly. The dangerous aura surrounding him tells me that I need to back off. I can hear his footsteps madly dashing for the beauty's direction.

Yup, it's confirmed now. Daidouji Tomoyo, the beauty, is The One.

* * *

**A/N:** _(07/03/2009)_ Okay, this chapter was updated to correct minor grammatical errors. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 would be posted as soon as I have my inspiration back. Thank you for the tireless support. Hehehe…I hope you've like this story so far.

-purplemumei..:)


	4. Beauty and Vampy meets again

**A/N: **_**This is my birthday gift to myself. You know, nobody remembers my birthday. Oh, this is going to be a 10-chapters story. Hehehe…it's my 14th birthday this 29th of July. I hope you guys will like this. And please don't forget to review.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite.

* * *

**Omnia Vincit Amor **

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****Beauty and Vampy meets again**

* * *

"S-she fainted…?" Ruby Moon said nervously.

"What did he do?" Eriol asked angrily, getting Tomoyo from Ruby Moon.

"Yamazaki did nothing. I didn't see him do anything harmful to Miss Tomoyo. He just whispered to her and she then fainted." Ruby Moon said, still nervous from her master's sudden outburst.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said softly.

"Yes, it's her name." Ruby Moon smiled uncertainly, "It means 'friendly world', isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Eriol said, calmer now, "I'll go inside her mind."

"You'll go…inside? As in, barge in to her dreams?" Ruby Moon asked.

Eriol nodded, "I think Yamazaki did something to test her. He's testing her if she's The One."

"How can he do that?"

"He gave her nightmares and if she does not wake up, she's not The One and she'll eventually die." Eriol explained.

"What? Why did he do that? Miss Tomoyo is so nice." Ruby Moon continued, "And I strongly think that he likes her very much."

Eriol raised one eyebrow, "But he already has a betrothed."

"I guess that is what her charm does." Ruby Moon said stubbornly, "Go inside her dream and save her!"

"Okay." Eriol said and closed his eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds, he, too, lay unconscious.

"Oh my, why did I tell him to go now? Now, I need to carry these two all by myself." Ruby Moon sighed, "I guess a gorgeous and nice mistress is a good enough compensation."

Ruby Moon transported them into the other world.

* * *

Eriol found himself in a large room with bright lights. The walls were painted white and all the furniture were painted in pastel colors. He saw Tomoyo standing in front of the curtained window. He walked to her, ready to tap her shoulder, but she turned around. Her long raven hair seemed like dancing around her frame. Beautiful amethyst eyes and a smile were plastered on her enchanting face.

"Hello, I see that you came here to save me. You don't need to worry. Yamazaki didn't give me any nightmares of sort. He just told me about you and what could possibly happen." Tomoyo said softly, "I'm sorry if I was nervous and shocked when you first met me that I haven't introduced myself properly."

"I haven't introduced myself either." Eriol said nonchalantly.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo said softly.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol and in case you don't know I'm the Vamp Prince. Did Yamazaki already tell you that? I'm sure he did. Why are you and Ruby Moon behind the bushes? Ah…never mind." Eriol babbled.

"I never knew you to be so talkative." Tomoyo said.

"Well, we just met just now." Eriol said smartly.

"Right…" Tomoyo continued, "Yamazaki made me unconscious and told me that he needs to test me if I was The One or whatever is that. He just asked me questions and after that, he said that I passed. And we're in the bushes because he helped us get away from the other vampires. I think not all vamps in your troop like you."

"That, I know." Eriol said.

"We need to wake up now." Tomoyo said and added, "I have also developed some powers. Yamazaki taught me how."

"That's nice." Eriol said and extended his hand, "Hold my hand and never let go until I told you to do so. You'll wake up in my world."

"A world of Vampires?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Not only my kind but also other creatures. They'll be good to you." Eriol assured her.

Tomoyo took his hand and gripped it tightly but loosened it a bit when she saw Eriol grimace a little and she muttered an apology.

"It's okay. Ready?" Eriol earned a nod then he closed his eyes and there was darkness.

"I'll see you later…" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice say from afar.

* * *

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw a pink haired lady with dazzling red eyes beside her. The woman smiled at her tenderly, revealing her fangs.

"I see that you're awake now." The lady said in an all too familiar voice.

"Ruby Moon, is that you?" Tomoyo asked.

* * *

**A/N:** _(07/03/2009)_ Okay, this chapter was updated to correct minor grammatical errors. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Chapters 7, 8, 9, and 10 would be posted as soon as I have my inspiration back. Thank you for the tireless support. Hehehe…I hope you've like this story so far.

-purplemumei..:)


	5. Peace at Last?

**

* * *

A/N: _I'm so sorry if I haven't updated for a long, long, long while times a hundred as I have said I will. I hope you guys would like this. And please don't forget to drop a review._ ****

* * *

Disclaimer: Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite. 

* * *

Omnia Vincit Amor **

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Peace at Last? **

* * *

"So…you're a shape-shifter." Tomoyo said. 

Ruby Moon nodded again.

"I'm here at your world?" Tomoyo asked.

Ruby Moon nodded again.

"Why don't you speak with me?" Tomoyo continued, "And why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothin'," Ruby Moon said sheepishly, "I'm just happy for you. You're now away from those mean idiots. I hate them." She added, "Those bitches even flirted with my Master."

"Ah, I see…" She mused, "I'm now in the vampire world. What's it called?"

"We're in Kuronovia where many unwanted creatures in the mortal world lives. But specifically, we're in Upir, the city where vampires live." Ruby Moon said proudly, "There are also other cities on the other part of this world."

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"He's in his study, I think." Ruby Moon guessed, "Let's not bother him."

"Okay, so, can you tell me about this world Kuronovia?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Unfortunately, I'll not be the one to tell you about this world." Ruby Moon grinned, "But, I'm sure Master would be glad to tell you himself."

"That's…wonderful, I guess." Tomoyo looked around. She noticed that she's in a bright colored room making her more curious. She couldn't help but ask, "You're vampires, right?"

Ruby Moon nodded.

"Then why do you have bright colored rooms here. I always thought that you hate brightness." Tomoyo elucidated.

"Well, we, vampires, don't hate lights anymore. In fact, I love vivid colored objects." Ruby Moon said cheerfully.

"Ah, so, I'm in your room?" Tomoyo asked again while looking around. The room was painted with pastel colors that make her feel at home.

"Nope, this is _your_ own room. You'll be living here with us from now on." Ruby Moon said, "Isn't that great?"

"Why?"

Ruby Moon shrugged, "Ah, ah, ah, I'm not the one to ask about this things."

"Right…" Tomoyo muttered, "Then, if you can't answer my queries, why not tour me around here? What do you think?"

"Master surely won't mind if we walk a little." Ruby Moon obliged happily, "But first, you need to freshen up a li'l bit."

Tomoyo looked down at her body, "That'll be a good idea."

"First, I need to make over you. Hiding your beauty from those mortals doesn't help because even if you're not combing your hair, you're still gorgeous not like them that they need to put many contraptions on their faces just to look human." Ruby Moon scoffed, "They're so pathetic trying to be beautiful with all that trash."

Tomoyo giggled, "You're right about the contraption thing but I think you're over reacting about me being beautiful."

"I think not. You're more beautiful even with all of them combined." Ruby Moon said, "That's why…"

"Huh?"

"Nothin'," Ruby Moon said, "I'm just talking to myself. That's it."

"So, what dress should I wear?"

"Hmmm…let's see. Come, follow me." Ruby Moon said cheekily as she turns to walk towards a door. She opened it widely for Tomoyo to see.

"A walk in closet…?" Tomoyo said, unbelieving, "It's full of clothes too. Is that your clothes? Does this closet connect our room?"

"Nope, my room is on the other wing of this house. Your room and master's room are the only rooms in this part." Ruby Moon grinned mischievously.

"You like grinning a lot, don't you?" Tomoyo gulped.

"I got it from my Master." Ruby Moon said, "Now, let the make over begin!" then she tackled Tomoyo to get her dressed.

"Oh my, please help me…" Tomoyo muttered jokingly as Ruby Moon shoved a pile of clothes in top of her.

"We'll pick from these to find you a perfect outfit." Ruby Moon announced.

Tomoyo looked from the pile of clothes showered on her. She eyed each one of the clothes.

"I think this sundress will be quite alright." Tomoyo suggested from the grinning Ruby Moon. She was holding a yellow floral sundress.

"This," Ruby Moon grabbed the soft dress, "sure is comfy and makes you look cute but not enough to make my master drool on you."

"But I think it's very comfortable to wear." Tomoyo said.

"But this dress is not enough to show your real beauty, Miss Tomoyo." Ruby Moon whined.

"But I do not dress to impress, do I?" Tomoyo said suspiciously.

Ruby Moon lowered her head, her pink hair curtaining her face, "You know I really want a mistress as soon as possible. That is why I'm doing this kind of things. Please, bear with me. I really want to see my master happy."

"Okaaay…" Tomoyo said while waving her arms in front of her, "I'll dress a fancy dress like your gown now." Tomoyo looked at Ruby Moon's outfit.

Ruby Moon was wearing a frilly pink dress with laces all around it.

"Really?" Ruby Moon said getting starry-eyed, "I have lots made just for you."

"Made just for me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you see," Ruby Moon fiddled her finger, "While you are sleeping, I called some tailor to get your size and, voila, beautiful dresses were made."

"So, you already planned from the start."

"Hehehe…kind of." Ruby Moon sheepishly said.

"You're so sly, you know."

"Master said so." Ruby Moon admitted.

"So, where is this dress you are telling me about?"

"Wait…" Ruby Moon went to the closet again to get some boxes, "Here are the dresses. This will be the one." She said and opened a big white box containing a frilly purple and white gown.

"It's…beautiful." Tomoyo gasped.

"I only want the best for my mistress." Ruby Moon muttered to herself while smiling to Tomoyo.

"What have you said?" Tomoyo asked while holding her new dress.

"Ugh, nothin', you must have been hearing things." Ruby Moon sighed mentally when Tomoyo smiled.

'I'm sure she said something about the best for her mistress. Is it me she's talking about?' Tomoyo pondered.

"Why don't you wear it now, Miss Tomoyo?" Ruby Moon smiled.

"No, no, that's too fancy for just a meeting." Tomoyo said.

"But, you already said that you'll be wearing a fancy dress." Ruby Moon pouted.

"I know but it's too girlish for me." Tomoyo said while scrunching her face, "A sundress would be alright and I'm sure your master like simple attires."

"You have a point, then, let me show you this dress." Nakuru handed her a peach box, "You said you like my dress and guess what? I also asked the tailor to make a dress similar to the one I'm wearing, only more beautiful."

"What?" Tomoyo said in awe.

"I said I asked—"

"No, don't repeat it." Tomoyo said as she opens the box to reveal a frilly white chiffon dress with purple lace details, "This is beautiful but I'm not wearing it."

"Why?" Ruby Moon asked.

"I think I know what I'll wear." Tomoyo said and tipped her chin with her point finger, "Do I have any cream-colored dress?"

"Of course you have one. You have every color of clothes in here." Ruby Moon bragged, "You'll be living here from now on, remember?" she moved to grab some random cream box, "Here, it's a cream colored, tulle ruched dress."

"That's nice," Tomoyo held the dress on went in front of a mirror, "is there a matching shoe for this?"

"Uh-huh." Ruby Moon handed her a shoe box that keep a bronze ankle-strap shoe in it.

"Let me have it." Tomoyo said as she gets the flat shoes from Ruby Moon. She went to the bathroom to change clothes. She's almost done with the zipper on the back when the other door connecting to the other room suddenly opened. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed her lungs out at the intruder.

"What happened, Miss To—oh, Master, how's your well deserved rest?" Ruby Moon said, seeing that the intruder is only her master.

"It's fine, Ruby Moon." Eriol said quickly to Ruby Moon then turned to Tomoyo, "I see that you're already awake. Tell me if I need to explain to you everything. Seeing Ruby Moon with you, I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh no, no, master, I haven't told her everything…yet." Ruby Moon said sheepishly.

"Then, that's a great accomplishment for you, Ruby Moon." Eriol said.

"Are you telling me, my oh-so-great master of mine, that I can't help but babble a lot?" Ruby Moon asked, arms akimbo, "You better not underestimate me, Master Eriol! For, I, Ruby Moon, can do a lot more things than what you expect me to do."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. Now, go to your room now." Eriol almost reprimanding said to Ruby Moon, "I need to tell Miss Tomoyo a lot about our business with her."

"Ha. At least now, I'm not being ignored. Could you two please help me with this fuckin' zipper before I start running amok?" Tomoyo angrily said.

To tell you the least, Eriol and Ruby Moon were flabbergasted by Tomoyo's sudden outburst that they stood in their spot frozen for a few seconds.

"Well?" Tomoyo inquired, annoyed.

Eriol was the first one to recover from the shock. He smiled, "Here, let me help you with this 'fuckin' zipper' as you put it." He went to zip the stubborn zipper and voila! The stubborn zipper was zipped in just a split second. "There you go."

"Thanks." Tomoyo silently said to Eriol.

"Now, are you ready to be enlightened?" Eriol said, all too mysteriously.

"Uh…alright." Tomoyo agreed.

"Then, let's go to the library first." Eriol said and offered his arm to Tomoyo.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said as Eriol led the way to his library.

* * *

A/N: Yay! 5th chapter finished! Sorry for the late update. You know how lazy I get. Reviews are very much anticipated; Constructive Criticisms are next in line; and, of course, FLAMES are not compulsory but it's still up to you if you want to give me one. Your Reviews are my inspiration to write more stories with longer chapters. Hope you consider that!

* * *


	6. Enlightenment

**

* * *

A/N: _This story supposed to be my birthday gift to myself. You know, nobody remembers my birthday. Oh, this is going to be a 10-chapters story. Hehehe…it's my 14th birthday last July. I hope you guys like this. And please don't forget to review._** **

* * *

Disclaimer: Clamp owns all CCS characters used in this story. The plot is mine, I dreamt of it. Don't steal 'coz I bite.****

* * *

Omnia Vincit Amor**

(Love Conquers Everything)

By PurpleMumei

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Enlightenment****

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

Eriol and Tomoyo settled down on a black leather couch in his private library. They were in there for Tomoyo's enlightenment.

Tomoyo looked around only to see a myriad of thick books in tall shelves. If the situation were somewhat different from now, she would possibly tackle all the books in there. Tomoyo love reading books and the serene ambience heightens her enthusiasm to read.

Eriol cleared his throat so he could get Tomoyo's undivided attention. Surprisingly, it was effective enough to restrain Tomoyo. He looked her in the eye as if searching through her soul. This time, it was Tomoyo's turn to clear her throat. Eriol stopped his train of thoughts about her.

"So, what should you be telling me about?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"It's about your past, and future." Eriol stated, starting to get serious.

"What about my past, and future?" Tomoyo inquired, "And who is this 'The One' Ruby Moon is talking about?"

"You are 'The One' we've been pursuing for a long time now. The one who shall bring salvation to all of Kuronovia." Eriol said, "Your past life is chained to my past life. You're called Belle Burns, Aphrodite of Bucharest, the princess who live four thousand years ago in Bucharest. Bucharest is where humans and creatures like us live in harmony. Humans don't harm us and leave us be. We're not as brutal and blood-craving as we are now. All was peaceful until one idiotic vampire, Darcy Papillon, fell in love with the princess. Later on, his love for her was reciprocated. The humans, however, were not pleased when they proclaimed their love. They decided to cut their ties with the vampires and other creatures by killing Belle Burns rather than marrying her to a vampire. The vampire was enraged with anger and he declared a war to them. From then on, the humans and fallen never lived in peace."

"And? Where's Kuronovia there?"

"The wise human elders suggested making a new dimension for the fallen because the genocide of humans is too much. It was kept a secret and they told the humans that the fallen creatures, especially the vampires, were exterminated completely. That dimension was called Kuronovia and was divided into many cities, Upir being the capital city. And by having this dimension, the fallen creatures became immortal." Eriol finished.

"I still don't understand. It's as if you just told the history of this place." Tomoyo said, frowning, "Why do I need to rescue Kuronovia?"

"As you have known, your world and our dimension are at war, right?" Eriol said and paused, waiting for Tomoyo's response.

Tomoyo nodded.

"And you are the one behind it all." Another pause. A nod.

"Wait!" Tomoyo said, "How could I be the reason?"

"Your past life as Belle Burns." Eriol replied, "We want to end the war by repeating history but slightly different from it."

"How?"

"You'll marry the reincarnation of Darcy Papillon." Eriol said nonchalantly, "Which happens to be me."

"Who would I marry?" Tomoyo screamed.

"I know you're certainly not deaf, Miss Tomoyo." Eriol said amiably, changing his attitude rapidly by seeing Tomoyo's flabbergasted expression, "But anyway, I'll repeat it for you. I'm Darcy Papillon's reincarnation and you would marry me in order to save the whole Kuronovia from destruction."

"Why would Kuronovia be destructed all of a sudden when it has survived for less than four thousand years already?" Tomoyo demanded.

"It's because when the elders made this dimension, they also placed a seal that when the reincarnation of Belle Burns turns eighteen it would vanish leading to Kuronovia's discovery by the humans." Eriol smiled, "I'm sure humans don't see vampires or other monsters everyday, do they?"

"What would happen if you successfully marry me?" Tomoyo inquired.

"The seal would remain and so would Kuronovia." Eriol explained.

"So, I'm only a tool?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"Partly, yes, but I could always kill you if I want before you turn eighteen." Eriol stated, "Just like what I did to her other reincarnations before you if I don't like them."

Tomoyo blushed at this but contained herself, "Then why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I like you." Eriol simply said.

Tomoyo's heart missed a bit and smiled inwardly, "R-Right. I need to go now." She stammered.

"Do I need to escort you back to your room?" Eriol offered.

"As if I have a choice," Tomoyo grumbled silently.

"I heard that." Eriol said with a grin.

**End Normal P.O.V.**

**

* * *

Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

"Because I like you." That vampire prince Eriol said with a straight face.

I felt my heart miss a beat. Stupid heart. But I couldn't deny that he's handsome and hearing him confess to me makes me want to smile. I have to cover this smile.

"R-Right. I need to go now." I heard myself stammer.

"Do I need to escort you back to your room?" He offered.

"As if I have a choice." I whispered to myself.

I saw him looking at me with a grin on his face, "I heard that."

Yeah, right, I forgot again that he's a vampire. He just hid his fangs. I wonder how he could do that.

We left the peaceful library and proceeded to my room. He was two steps ahead of me. It was uncomfortably quiet in the hallway. It's as if you could hear even the slightest movement. We neared the white door to my room.

Eriol suddenly halted when we were only a meter away from the door. I could have bumped into him if were not precautious of the surroundings.

"Why did you stop, Eriol?" I asked.

"I want to tell you that you couldn't leave your room unless accompanied by me. Even Ruby Moon couldn't take you out." Eriol looked back at me, "Understand?"

I pondered a little, considering his command, "Fine."

"That's good." Eriol said and we advanced in my room.

He opened the door for me and I entered before him. He closed the door. I looked at him quizzically.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I don't like you to dislike me." He told me, "Please feel free and comfortable around here. My room's connected here by the bathroom."

"How could I feel free when you're not letting me wander around without you?" I asked him.

"What I mean is that you—" I cut him off.

"I understand. You could go now. I want some alone time." I uttered tiredly.

"What I'm trying to say before you cut me off is that I don't want to pressure you with our marriage." Eriol said confidently, "It will take place a month before your eighteenth birthday. Don't hesitate to go to my room if you need something."

"Fine."

"Okay," Eriol smiled charmingly, "I'll see you later." And then he left using the bathroom that links our rooms.

I went to my bed and laid on it. It was as comfortable and soft as my bed in my world.

"I wonder why they used a bathroom to connect our rooms instead of a simple door." I said to no one, "It would be a disaster if one of us stumbled upon each other while bathing."

I turned around, "I need to have my personal toiletries in there, too. How embarrassing could that be?"

I looked around, "At least, this room looks like my old room." I concluded when I saw the colors.

I quickly changed my clothes into a more comfortable one before climbing to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**End of Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

In another dark room…

"Master Eriol, did Miss Tomoyo took it well?" Ruby Moon asked.

"At first she was quiet and then feisty. She...She is..." Eriol sighed, "She's different."

"Of course, she is after all the one you'll marry soon." Ruby Moon grinned, "I gathered information that she'll turn eighteen in two months. That only means that you only have a month to get her fall in love with you."

"That wouldn't be too hard, would it?"

"With Miss Tomoyo's unique personality? I doubt it." Ruby Moon teased.

"But she couldn't do anything but marry me whether she like it or not!" Eriol cockily said.

"That's right," Ruby Moon said, "You'll kill her if she declined."

"No, I'll just force her into marrying me." Eriol stated coolly.

"I wonder, Master Eriol, why didn't you kill her when you saw her? The others, when you saw them, you instantly killed them." Ruby Moon giggled and saw Eriol's eyes blazing of passion, "Ah, I know, Miss Tomoyo is the most gorgeous of them all and she have this kind of charm that even got Yamazaki attracted with her. She's very special if you ask me."

"That's the reason why I want to marry her." Eriol said, "And I'll do anything to keep her from any other man."

"Or creature." Ruby Moon added.

"Yeah." Eriol responded, "Now, why don't you check up on her while I do this entire paper works."

They eyed the pile on Eriol's desk. Both sighed.

"Don't worry, Master, I'm sure you'll get through all this junk. See you." Ruby Moon sympathetically said before moving out of the room.

"Now, where would I start?" Eriol asked to the room.

* * *

A/N: Hehe...that's all for now, folks! Maybe if you drop some reviews, I'll take pity on you and post the next chapter sooner. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the reviews!

* * *


End file.
